


got xemself turned into a cat

by Anonymous



Series: All me hlvrai oneshots :) [2]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Also tommy x darnold but I don’t know if enough to tag?, Just some fluff and humorous vibes :), enby trans man benry he/they/xe, gender fluid darnold, trans men feetman and tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They turn up at Tommy's door bickering as usual. Well not as usual, as this time when Gordon grumbles the reply is a bunch of meows."I'm hurrying as fast as I can! I really don't know what else to do here-""Meow meow!""Yes I know! That's why-""Meow meow meow!""Well I'm sorry bro but I'm not the one who pissed off a wizard and got xemself turned into a cat!""Meow rawwh!""Well that is very rude, I'm only trying to help you!"
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: All me hlvrai oneshots :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193537
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	got xemself turned into a cat

They turn up at Tommy's door bickering as usual. Well not as usual, as this time when Gordon grumbles the reply is a bunch of meows.

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can! I really don't know what else to do here-"

"Meow meow!"

"Yes I know! That's why-"

"Meow meow meow!"

"Well I'm sorry bro but _I'm not the one who pissed off a wizard and got xemself turned into a cat!_ "

" _Meow rawwh!_ "

"Well that is very rude, I'm only trying to help you!"

Tommy opens his front door and steps out with a look that said 'what the fresh hell is happening out here?'

Gordon looked up from arguing with a grey cat with immense relief, "Tommy!!"

"MEOOOW!!" The cat was much more enthusiastic somehow. Darting in between Tommy's legs still chattering away.

"Um..." Tommy didn't know where to start as Gordon reaches him, Mr Freeman gives him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry buddy but you were the only one either of us could think of that may be able to fix him."

Tommy nods, understanding _that_ but not the cat and lets him in.

The cat was waiting for them on the sofa, Gordon went and sat next to them. Tommy dragged a one seat around to face them for himself to sit.

"Meow..."

"Shut the fuck up," Gordon mumbled under his breath, obviously directed at the cat, "SO! Tommy, the bastard brought this about themself, I think the wizard was justified," he got interrupted here by a bunch of indigent cat noises, "but we really need your help as I can't have a cat for a roommate, xe needs to pay rent."

Ah. Tommy blinked, turning to face the cat. "Benry?"

"Meow?"

"Yeah?" Gordon gestures to the cat besides him like he had went to pat them but then tried to disguise it as an awkward hand movement, "Don't you recognise his annoying voice?"

" _Mrreow!_ "

Tommy tilts his head, "...I'm just hearing meowing Mr Freeman, I don't think- not that I don't believe you."

"What- really?" Gordon and cat Benry share a confused look. Then cat Benry says something that makes Gordon nod, "You think maybe the spell's blast kinda went to me a little? I was right besides xem and maybe the potion kinda connected us?"

Benry makes some comment here that Gordon gives him a shove for. Tommy shrugs, ignoring that, at least they didn't seem to be acting any different, "I suppose that could- it's possible! Or..." Tommy trails off, deciding now wasn't the time to bring up his hypothesis. Mr Freeman had survived a lot of things humans typically would _not_. Maybe being whatever nonhuman Gordon maybe is, also has something to do with how he can hear Spelled Into A Cat Benry.

While he was in his thoughts, Benry had been making angry noises, Gordon glances down at him, his dark circles were back, Tommy noticed.

"You deserved it buddy."

Tommy sat up straight, instinct to protect his best friend kicking in, "I'm sure- I'm sure Benry didn't mean to upset the wizard... _this_ much." Tommy added, because he also knew his best friend, "But this seems a little over the top, why would anyone ever do this to Benry? :("

Gordon crosses his arms and leans back, "I can think of many reasons."

Even if Benry was a cat, the "Melm melm melm" was probably exactly what he'd say if he was human formed.

"Who even did this? Maybe if I know, I could..." Tommy didn't exactly know, and he was a little worried, he didn't want his best friend stuck as a cat for the rest of xyr life by some cruel wizard.

"Your datefriend." Gordon states.

Tommy brightens up, "Darnold?" He questions, already getting his phone and pulling them up in his contacts. Well, this would be much easier then he had thought! His eyes flick up and down and then dart back. Gordon is doing the poggers face, Benry doing the cat equivalent- a horrible habit he picked up from Mr Freeman himself.

Tommy warily lowers his phone, "...Yes?"

"So you _admit_ it!" Gordon jumps up from his seat to point at him, Benry cat went bonkers, meowing up a storm, "You and Darnold are being mad scientists _together in mad loooovvvve!!_ " He sing songs and falls back down with a beaming smile.

"Whu- Who- Mr Freeman- I just knew you wouldn't have called anyone else- you and Benry are always teasing me! It had to be Darnold!"

"Uh- _huh_..." Gordon's annoying grin was still there, and Tommy can feel his checks burning, but, well, he's used to it, with friends like these you gotta just learn to ignore some of their silly antics, besides, him and Darnold, nothings going on there... maybe- yet- ok maybe _something_. But they don't need to know that! They're oblivious to each other's feelings painfully enough that Tommy's sure it's all just teasing and they haven't noticed anything for real.

There's a ding as Darnold sent him a text without him even having sent one first.

**_Potions Master_ **

_did they run immediately to you?_

Tommy giggled a little and ignored Gordon's exaggerated ' _aw_ 'ing and the many cat noises. Sending a quick ' _yep_ ' back. Then a text asking how to change Benry back so they'd both leave. They sent a bunch of texts then, telling the story about how Benry had waltzed in, Gordon looking like he knew what was gonna happen as he desperately tried to get xem to turn around before xe unleashed yet another virus on her computer and began mixing all her shit shit up as he looked for their ' _epic bros hat I'm just being a good friend._ ' Gordon only encouraging this behaviour by laughing, before she had finally snapped and threw a potion at xem. Gordon had wheezed until he was crying when the smoke cleared. They left when they realised she wasn't gonna be turning xem back any time soon. Also Gordon can understand Benry??

Tommy laughed at the story, wishing he had been there to see Benry's reaction.

He hadn't realised, too sucked into Darnold's story, but when he looked up, it appeared Gordon's triedness had caught up with him.

"I could ask him to come over with the cure..?" He suggested.

Gordon rubbed his eyes, bags heavy under them.

"You all right Mr Freeman?" Has the stress of cat Benry been too much?

"Yeah, 'm fine Tommy... Just... haven't been sleeping well I guess."

"Oh :("

Benry cat rolled his eyes, " _Mrr meow!_ "

Gordon frowned, leaning back with a huff, "As if."

"What'd he say Mr Freeman?"

He grimaced, Benry meowed some more, probably egging him on, "He says I'm tempted easily, which I'm _not_ by the way, it's just that I may as well considering the noise would be keeping me up anyway!"

If cats could crackle Tommy thinks that's what Benry would be doing right now with the way xe managed to look so smug.

"Did you and Mr Freeman stay up all night playing video games again?" Tommy asked, the disappointment in his voice mostly in jest. Benry's proud curl of xyr tail around Gordon's arm and said man's stubborn silence was answer enough.

Tommy turned away to hide his smile, checking his phone for anything from Darnold. It was nice that they both got along so well now.

He hummed as he answered her questions about flowers and other things not seemily related to getting Benry unstuck as a cat at all, but now that he knew it was _her_ that turned his best friend into a cat... kinda funny. _It's a bit fucking funny!_ Maybe they both thought it best to let Benry strew in his furry little body for a little while longer.

The grumbling of Gordon behind him slowly became quieter and drifted off, the cat noises fading away with them. Tommy glanced behind himself, Gordon has his eyes closed, head leaning against the back of the couch in a probably uncomfortable position. And he was a little surprised that Benry hadn't become quiet because they fell asleep too, but as to not wake him.

Tommy gave his best friend a smile, then sent a text to Darnold asking for her to come over with the cure, they could go meet Sunkist with her puppies at the dog park afterwards. He hummed excitedly watching the three dots appear, his shoulders slumped when Darnold's reply came in, she couldn't come over because he was busy with family tonight. At least the next text was good news, he could come over tomorrow! Also the cure for the cat curse was a kiss from a true love. Platonic or otherwise, just love that was true.

Tommy loved when the cure was a kiss, it was so sweet and pretty easy! He could just give xem a kiss. He pocketed his phone after organising a date-! a hang out!- with Darnold tomorrow, then sat up to face them both. As Gordon was stirring.

"...Meh..." Gordon's sleepy sounds were apparently very interesting to Benry as xe stood their little paws up on his chest to peer up into his face. Half asleep still, Gordon's hand came around to pat Benry's back as his eyes struggled to stay open, "Oh did... Darnold arrive... already?" He yawned, patting Benry who he obviously thought was one of Darnold's cats, probably Mist who was also grey. Sleepily, Gordon brought his head down to give Benry a gentle kiss on the forehead. Before his eyes snapped open. "Wait- shit-"

A giant poof of purple smoke made Tommy jump, Gordon's shout of alarm not all that alarming when he could hear Benry's giddy crackle. Tommy coughed and waved away the quickly dissipating swirls of fog. And there was Gordon, pressed down into the sofa by a fully human shaped laughing Benry.

"Bro, we are the princess and the frog!" Xe crackled.

"Absolutely not!" Gordon blushed furiously, shoving the alien off him and scooting as far to the other side of the couch as he could get, face aflame.

"Yeah bro- prince and the cat! True love's kiss bro!"

"No!"

"Benry is- Benry is right Mr Freeman!" Tommy grinned, Gordon looked betrayed, "She said a true love's kiss was the only cure!"

Benry fistbumped the air with a whoop as Gordon kinda panicked, "Wha- What kind of-" He spluttered.

Tommy decided to help him out, he wasn't ready to face his feelings just yet, "I was gonna kiss them, with best friend love, but you beat me to it Mr Freeman! :)"

Benry cheered his way around the back of the couch and clamped his hands onto Gordon's shoulders, shaking him, "Saved by true homie's kiss brooo!" Then xe run around to the kitchen.

Gordon breathes out a big sigh. "Ok... ok. Thanks Tommy."

"No problem Mr Freeman!" He gave Gordon a hand and heaved him up. "Let's go make sure- help me protect my kitchen from Benry please?"

Gordon huffed a laugh, "Sure thing, Tommy."

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired from a funny tiktok lol. Anyways hope u enjoyed!! :)


End file.
